


Toothpaste Kisses

by amb-roses (buckshot_lariat)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You' [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M, ask to tag, for once in their lives, theyre soft and in love and finally taking a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckshot_lariat/pseuds/amb-roses
Summary: 7.) "I dreamt of you last night."Days off are a precious thing. Something to be cherished, in their rarity. But full weeks off, with your lover who also wrestles? A priceless gift Mike wouldn’t trade for anything. There’s a world of things to appreciate in those few hours, but he finds the most precious thing of them all is his love at his side.The first thing Mike sees when he wakes up is Daniel, sat up in bed next to him, looking towards the window.





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> short and gay, thats my single writing style. short and gay and unedited, hello  
> title is toothpaste kisses by the maccabees  
> cross posted from the main fic (first work in the series)

The first thing Mike sees when he wakes up is Daniel, sat up in bed next to him, looking towards the window. Baggy old t-shirt in faded green, the first two of four mismatched buttons undone, mid-shin cotton PJ pants in grey, fraying at the ends and stitching loose with wear and care. His hair is messy but retains it’s wavy, roguish look. Soft, fluffy, slightly tangled at the ends where it’s actually long enough to  _get_  tangled.

Dawn paints his face in horizons of warm light and bold orange, something abstract and unique and only for him, in this single moment to never exist again. His hair is almost aflame in the light, soft strands and waves cast in shimmering bronze and warm golds, the way the brunette catches the dawn’s fire and each strand twinkles and flickers as he moves and twitches in minute movement. His eyes twinkle in a certain light, body relaxed and almost liquid, organic originality in every curve and twist, wrinkles of age and stress smoothed out for now in a way that almost looks unfamiliar of the man he knows so intimately.

There’s the smallest spattering of toothpaste in the corner of his mouth.

He's the most beautiful man Mike has ever seen.

Daniel looks over and down at him, then, and the corners of him crinkle in a way he identifies as carefree, lighthearted, untroubled.  _Delighted._ Content.

Mike offers a smile back and both of them as one reach for the other, clasp hands, intertwining their fingers into one big tangle of rough calluses and sensation. Daniel shuffles down and falls back into bed with an  _oomph_. After moment he rolls over and faces him, running a thoughtless thumb over the back of his hand, setting goosebumps up his arm and sparking gentle warmth in his chest. His eyes water ever so slightly, but his lover’s thumb is there too, wiping the gentle-rough pad through the path tears track from the corner of his eye even as another rushes down to retrace it.

Daniel takes his other hand and presses a slow, experimental kiss to his middle knuckle, and Mike’s stomach rises and flips with the brush of chapped lips and wiry facial hair, a new shiver rattling up and then down his spine, wracking his whole body with it. The smaller man smiles at him once more, tangles socked feet with his own and presses a handful more lovingly to each knuckle, the back of his hand, the joint of his wrist. His hand is turned gently over and Daniel untangles his own other hand to cup it in both of his.

It’s a soft brush of his lips, feather light to his palm, that really catches his breath in his throat. Daniel’s soft sigh gusts out of him and across his clammy palm, and another wave of goosebumps take him as the other man simply breathes, breathes him, them, in. He gifts a second brush of lips and palm, the ghosting of beard and molten liquid tricking over sensitive skin, humming quietly and gentle as though speaking a wordless secret. The third kiss is full, chaste, simple and pure, and full, rich blue eyes catch his own under his brow, lips still held to his open palm with a kind of unrestrained fragility he wants to drown in. He can catch the distant scent of spearmint and a spicy kind of sweet vanilla.

 **“I dreamt of you last night,”**  the words trickle out of him quiet but no less heartfelt. How could it not be, with his heart melted and leaking out of him?

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” His face must be blazing with how hot it was, blood rushing to his face, his ears, deafening.

“What was it about?”

“It was you and me, and… we were happy,” he confesses, ducking his head and fighting the instinct to hide away, to dismiss himself. To clam up. To fake it. (Fake it till you make it, right? Right?  _Right?)_ (Not anymore.)

Daniel hums into his hand, and he continues slowly, tasting each word carefully on his tongue.

“You and me. It's warm outside. A breeze. There's a wall covered in titles I can spot, and…”

“And?”

Mike can't contain  _this_ smile, so wide it threatens to hurt. “We're old. Your hair is grey, and you groan when you stand, but you have these, uh, laugh lines in your face that crease when you see me. When I mention some match we haven't had yet. There's these beautiful forests surrounding the house, we have a house, and this massive acre of land.  _Covered_ in these flowers of all kinds...

“And this woman pulls up in this car,” he continues, smaller and bashful. “She's beautiful, strong and tall and gorgeous, and you kiss her head when she comes out and she– calls us her fathers and pulls us into a hug. She's got this big fancy title around her waist but we hug her close as possible anyway. We're crying, and we're happy.”

“Just you and me,” Daniel tests slowly. “And… a daughter?”

 _“Yeah,”_ his voice cracks. “Because you're mine and I'm yours. That's how's it's been, how it will be, right?”

Daniel simply stares at him, and his heartbeat echoes in his throat.

Vibration rattles the bedside table suddenly, cutting cleanly through their atmosphere, and his eyes flick towards where he knows it is.

Probably someone important. He should answer it. Miz can feel his mask creep up, throat tensing, preparing for his voice to shout and snap angrily. Someone needs the Miz, if they’re calling on one of his days off. He reaches– Daniel cups his face, forcing him to focus on him. He's Bryan again, geometric shapes and hard lines, wrinkled with stress and irritation.

“Not yet,” he says. “Not yet.”

Miz gives his head the smallest shake. “But it–”

Bryan hold him tighter, firm, redirecting his straying eyes back. “Not yet. They can’t have you back, not yet.”

“Bryan–”

 _“No,”_ he snaps, pulling him in for a hard kiss, more possessive, punctuated with a second. Tastes like toothpaste, he thinks absentmindedly. A hand relocates to the back of his neck. “You’re  _mine_ for the week. They promised us that, and they have no  _right._ They can’t have you until Saturday. That was the deal, and they need to stand by it.”

“Bryan,” no, that's not right, too loud, too hard, too  _Miz._ “Daniel. I'm yours for as–as long as you'll have me.”

“I want you forever,” he replies, just as fierce before the world slams to a halt, Miz’s breath stuttering out.

The air is thin, breathless, but he cuts out any tension that could develop. Honesty was always the best policy, wasn’t it? “I'm not sure forever could be long enough, for you and me.”

The phone goes silent and with it, Bryan relaxes, softening once more. Miz smooths out too, those edges receding away until he's just Mike with his Daniel. Nothing to bite and claw for, nothing to prove to anyone, no respect to earn.

Daniel sighs, a crease still stubbornly rooted between his brows, and Mike settles back into bed, pressing a discarded hand to his cheek. When he has the other man's attention, he smiles, shy and quirked. The crease dissolves and he winces apologetically, caressing his thumb in little circles under Mike’s ear, a small, tender spot that releases any lasting tension.

“Do you want to continue? Your dream, I mean,” the other man asks, speech slightly stilted.

Their hands find each other in the middle once more, linking them together. Mike can feel his cheeks begin to ache with that lovestruck smile he can't hide. He opens his arms and his love is immediately in his arms, shuffling down to press his ear to his chest and wraps his arms around him in a tight vice. A chuckle escapes him, and he can feel Daniel’s smile, pressed in his shirt. Small and private, for both of them.

“As I was saying…”


End file.
